Contrary RSP
by Buttercup-chan
Summary: This is the same Contrary as posted under Craig x Kenny. I just wanted to see something under this couple- sorry. Crenny, BebexRedGoth - Bebe's boyfriend cheats on her and she needs the help of someone creative to get back at him.  What happens on Friday?
1. Monday

**Hullo, Everyone. This is a little fanfiction I am writing for a friend. Um despite the fact that it's a request, I do love these couples. In fact, I love these couples so much that my friend told me to write a story about them because she doesn't understand why haha ^^'**

****This is a Kenny+Craig and Bebe+RedGoth fic, it'll be pretty equally shared between the two. SO! If you are really against one of those couples, you have been warned and you can skip those parts. **

**There will be six chapters and the story will be finished by Saturday.**

**PLEASE enjoy c:**

Contrary to the usual dark morning in South Park, the sun rose just before many students set out of their houses to get picked up by their bus to school. You see, on any ordinary day, South Park would be seen endlessly turning in a cycle of winter where the sun only began to rise after second period, and sunk beneath the mountains once again at only 5:30pm. Many of the students attending SPH interested in art saw this rare array of golden orange under the clouds to be beautiful and a wonderful opportunity for a photograph. Several students studying science that semester associated the phenomena with the saying _"The more pollution in the atmosphere, the more beautiful the sunrise,"_ and were upset upon looking as a result of their teacher being a complete downer. For quite a few of the 'popular' kids, the sun rise created small discussions within the clique about how close it was to summer, the kind of vacations they would be going on, and the fact that some jumpy kid just spilled coffee all over himself and the seat of the bus he was in.

Kids like Dylan, however, gazed upon the sunrise and were inspired to simply walked slowly the entire way to his High School in favor of his usual transportation. On that morning, walking out of his small house in the quiet mountain town and seeing a rare splash of color fill the sky, he couldn't bare to get on the bus with 20 of the loudest, most annoying people in the world. He gazed up and decided that on this unusual morning no one was going to call him 'Red Goth', no one was going to pretend to cut themselves and laugh when he walked by, and no voices were to be heard until he stepped inside the large building of his high school and it was absolutely necessary. While hearing his feet crunch into the snow with every step, he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. He liked the way it looked when he exhaled and the little puff of white smoked fluttered in front of the sunrise, creating an extra layer to the landscape.

Dylan walked in delicious silence for about 15 minutes until he stood on the grey stoop of South Park High. He savored his last moments in silence before stamping out his cigarette and entering through large off-red doors.

_I walked up to my friends, they looked forlorn, more so than often. I looked at them questionably, but none of them spoke up to answer me. "Where's Henrietta?" They all continued to ignore me. As they began to walk away from me, I yelled._

_Ethan turned around and shook his head, "She's gone, man."_

"_What? Gone where?" Ethan just looked at me for a while._

"_Her parents sent her to an insane asylum," My eyes widened drastically, and I began to stutter. I walked to Ethan's side and we both followed Georgie away from the school._

Walking into the school after being surrounded by a peaceful silence was like being woken up at 3am by someone cutting a tree down right outside of your window with the loudest chainsaw they could find. It was unsettling, to say the least. Dylan passed by many groups of kids playing hacky sack, and swarms of girls screaming about a new pair of boots they'd bought that weekend. Even though the school was buzzing with busy energy, and was filled with students whining loudly about the arrival of Monday, Dylan didn't hate it nearly as much as he used to. He didn't see the rush in arriving to class like he did freshman year. He remembered not being able to wait for the noise level to go down even a fraction of the volume.

"_So you're just… Not going to hang out with us anymore?" Ethan didn't for one second betray any kind of emotion on his face. Georgie looked at us with sorry eyes, but neither of us wanted his pity. _

"_I just…" I could see that he was trying not to be as sad as he was. "I want to grow up and be somebody. I want to go to class to learn, not to sleep. I want to go to college and…" He paused and threw his cigarette on the ground. "and I don't want to die before I have the chance." He mumbled something angry to himself before he got up and left. Ethan and I watched the 4__th__ grader walk away from us._

_Ethan scoffed, "Non-conformist."_

_I glanced at Ethan, he thought Georgie was being stupid. I looked back to where Georgie once sat beside me. I knew he wasn't being stupid._

Dylan passed by a group of boys gathered around one who was telling a joke, he passed by slow enough to hear the end and chuckled to himself quietly. He easily climbed the stairs, two at a time, until he reached the top. Grabbing the things he needed for Math out of his locker, he headed back down the flight of stairs to take the short way to class, through the gym.

"_Dude, you can't leave me! I don't have anyone else!" I screamed at Ethan, who in all of my years of knowing finally showed his first expression. It looked pained. _

"_I can't do anything about it, mom's orders."_

"_But you're my best friend!" After Georgie left, I started to take more interest in school and just life in general. It wasn't so much so that Ethan thought I was ditching him, but it was enough so that I wasn't ashamed standing between him and his mom's car, screaming and being on the verge of tears in front of god and all of his witnesses._

_Ethan looked at the ground, then back up to me. "How you think I feel?"_

_His question was stomped on by his mother's shrill voice. "Off to boarding school we go, Ethan!" It was a sickly musical tone. Despite how happy I had become in recent years, I would have liked nothing better than to jump into the car and strangle her right then and there._

There were several clubs practicing inside the gym when he entered. He bared witness to several jocks practicing basket ball, a large cluster of girls aggressively playing a game of volley ball, and what appeared to be 7 cheerleaders in a pyramid. Dylan frowned to himself when he recognized the cheerleader on top as Bebe Stevens. No matter how much he loved life now, he still hated stupid blonde bitches- and Bebe was the stupidest blondest bitch of them all.

He exited the gym through a door opposite the one he entered, landing him in the hallway reserved for required classes. He continued walking, still deep in thought until another person, seemingly unaware of their surroundings as well, bummed into him with surprising force.

"Hey!" He looked up at the taller boy he recognized as Craig Tucker and glared at him.

"Watch it!" Craig flipped him off and pushed him out of his way before continuing down the hallway with none other than Kenny McCormick.

Kenny began to laugh as he and Craig separated themselves from the smaller boy. "I can't believe you just walked into the emo-kid, Dude!"

Craig punched him in the arm jokingly before flipping him off as well. Kenny just laughed harder before realizing they'd lost their previous topic. "What were we talking about again?"

"Uuum- oh! That new MMORPG."

"Right!" Kenny made a motion with his hand in expression. "Yeah, I don't know. I want to try it but it honestly doesn't look worth any of my money."

Craig chuckled. "What money?"

"Shut up, dude! I have a job and money, there's just not very much of it."

"You have a job? Since when!" Craig looked genuinely surprised that anyone would hire a worker they never knew was even going to be alive or not. Kenny looked away and mumbled something Craig couldn't quite make out. "What?"

Kenny looked at him and started to chuckle. "I work at the morgue," there was an awkward smile on Kenny's face.

Craig couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh my god! Oh my god, that's not even funny!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey I gotta go, this is my class," Just before Kenny disappeared into his first period class, He turned to Craig. "Oi, you goin' to that party on Friday?"

Craig smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Hell yeah, man!" With a smile, Kenny disappeared into his class. Craig continued to walk down the hall toward his own class, spotting Butters walking hurriedly down the hallway. He waved at the frantic blonde before disappearing into the crowd of students.

Butters fidgeted with his backpack, trying to get to his class before the bell rang. Just before he flew into his class, he spotted Clyde who was currently trying to start a make-out session with his girlfriend, Bebe. "Well hey there, Clyde!"

"Oh hey, Butters!" Bebe looked thankful that Butters had taken Clyde's attention away from her face for a moment. She carried on talking to Wendy as she had originally been trying to do. "You goin' to the party on Friday, man?" Clyde grinned at Bebe at his mention of said party at the end of the week.

"I sure am!" Butters smiled at Clyde, truly happy that this time he knew what party Clyde was talking about. Suddenly Butters remembered that class was about to start, saying quick goodbyes to Clyde, Bebe, and Wendy, and promptly turning around to his class.

"See ya, Clyde," Bebe kissed her boyfriend goodbye and quickly walked off with Wendy in the direction of their Science and English classes. They made idol conversation until parting, Bebe continuing straight and Wendy turning left. Bebe quickly walked the last few feet down the hall until turning into her class at precisely the same moment that the late bell rang.


	2. Tuesday

**So this chapter turned out a lot longer than I had expected from my outline. I hope it's still good, though. **

**This first part takes place after school on Monday, we follow Bebe to the end of the day, then we rewind and follow Kenny. The story then continues on to Tuesday. Just thought I'd clear that up if it was confusing.**

**Enjoy : )**

School ended just as it had started, loudly. The bell to end class rang and before it hit its second tone the halls filled with the student body of SPH. Bebe squeezed past many of her excited class mates to reach the door. She mumbled quiet 'excuse me's to no one in particular and pushed through the buzzing crowd in search of her best friend.

Making it half way to the opposite end of the hall where the door to Wendy's class was, she emerged from the thickest part of the crowd, by the stairs. Bebe stuck her tongue out, smelling the air. She distantly wished that at least half of that crowd of students would discover deodorant before Tuesday. Standing on her tippy-toes, Bebe began to search the crowds for Wendy.

She strode the last half of the hallway and pressed her back to the wall, quickly realizing that Wendy was no where to be found. 'Godamnit.' A look of pure annoyance spread across her face.

"Bebe!"

Bebe instantly looked in the direction she'd heard her name from. Spotting a very disheveled looking Wendy, she moved forward to pull her closest friend out of the pulsing crowd. "Hey! I'm still coming over today, right?"

Wendy nodded in affirmation. "Let's get out of here!"

Bebe laughed, taking a hold of Wendy's arm and ripping a hole right through the middle of the crowd. She trotted down the stairs full of students with ease. She didn't know what it was about Wendy, but when she was around, Bebe felt like she could move mountains. She waved to Token, who was currently sliding down the banister next to them. In what seemed like a long time, but what was really about three seconds, Bebe made it out of the school, Wendy in tow.

"Hey Bebe! Wendy!"

Both girls looked over to see Clyde walking up to them. Wendy smiled and waved, and Bebe gave him a kiss. "Jeez!" Bebe started fanning her face. "It's so hot in there! Would you carry my jacket for a while, Clyde?"

"Uh, sure, Babe," Bebe thanked him and handed him her coat. "So what are you guys doin' today?"

"We're goin' to my house," Wendy smiled.

"Sounds fun, want to borrow m-" Bebe interjected before he had a chance to finish.

"No, we don't want to borrow your video camera."

Wendy put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling at her friend's ability to fail a joke so completely. They walked, joking and talking, until Clyde had to part with them, continuing further toward his house. Wendy and Bebe walked just one more block until they were standing on Wendy's front porch.

"Okay," Wendy was whispering. "We have to be super quiet, if my mom hears that I'm home, she'll tell me to do a bunch of chores. So especially when we go up the stairs, keep your voice down," Bebe nodded curtly.

Both girls went inside the house quickly, making sure the door didn't make any noise. They took off their shoes for less noise and carried them up the stares as fast as they could. Half way up the stairs, Wendy halted at the sound of her mother's voice. "Wendy? Is that you?" Wendy waited about three seconds before she continued up the stairs with lightning speed.

When Bebe and Wendy were securely behind the closed door of Wendy's room, they busted out in laughter. The girls grabbed pillows and lay on the ground, discussing things like school and boys for a while. Bebe was glad that she had a chance to spend some time with Wendy; it had been a while since either of them had made time for each other. Bebe liked hanging with Clyde and all, but sometimes a girl just needed some girl time. They had spent about an hour just talking and giggling when a short silence swept over them and Bebe suddenly spoke. "You should really join the cheerleading squad, Wendy."

"Oh, I don't know, it doesn't seem like something I'd enjoy doing."

"But we have an odd number of cheerleaders, if you joined we would have eight members," Bebe changed positions, lying on her side to face Wendy. "Plus, you're like totally pretty."

"But I already have so much to do. I have debate, leadership,-"

"Yeah I know, you don't have to," Bebe lay back down on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Boy, its kinda cold in here."

"Want me to turn the heat up?"

"No, I think Clyde has my jacket still. I should go get it from him 'cause I have to walk tomorrow."

"Why do yo-" An extremely loud voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wendy, I know you're up there. It's time to do your chores, come down."

Wendy flinched at the word _'chores_'. "Yeah okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Bebe."

Leaving Wendy's cold house into the colder South Park snow was, well, cold. Bebe thought about going home and grabbing a different jacket to walk all the way to Clyde's house with, but she really hated to be cold, and walking to her own house first would mean a longer time in the snow. So she walked the "agonizing" two blocks and thirteen steps to Clyde's house in only her T-shirt.

When she knocked on the door, Clyde's father answered telling her that Clyde was in his room, and she could just go up. She thanked him and set off up the stairs. Upon entering the room, Bebe discovered something she really didn't need to see, ever. She turned right around and left, leaving a shirtless Clyde trying to 'explain' behind her. Her first instinct was to run to Wendy's house, naturally, but Wendy was busy doing chores. So instead she ran home and cried. She was glad she hadn't gone to her own house first; she might have walked in on something much worse than just a shirtless make-out session. For a little more than a half an hour Bebe cried. About the time the clock struck 7, she realized that she absolutely hated lying here, being useless and crying. Instead, she would get up, get some paper, and think up a plan to get back at him.

After an entire hour of writing half-made ideas and then tossing them away, Bebe concluded that for the first time in her life she needed help from someone other than her mother. She quickly wrote some criteria down on a piece of paper. This person needed to hate Clyde, they couldn't be worried about whether people would hate them for this or not, and most importantly: they needed to be creative.

- - - - **Monday, A few minutes after students are released from school.**

"Alright, where're we headed?"

Kenny closed his eyes, feeling the wind brush past his nose sweetly. He took off his gloves, putting them in his pockets, and reached his hands out to feel the snow fall.

"Dude?"

Kenny stopped walking, his feet inside his big brown boots sinking into the powdery white blanket of snow. He removed his hood from around his face, his cheeks turning pink from the sudden burst of cold. He inhaled deeply, being oddly energized by the freezing air.

Craig looked up, his head at the same angle as Kenny's. He looked down again, curiously watching his friend stare up with closed eyes. He vacantly wondered what Kenny was thinking about, but he mostly just politely waited for his friend to come back.

"I don't know," Kenny slowly looked level once again, opening his eyes. "My house?"

Despite growing up around Eric Cartman, Kenny wasn't ashamed to bring Craig over. Even through all of the years of Cartman telling him he was trailer trash, how he would never step foot in his house as long as he lived, Kenny couldn't feel ashamed no matter how hard he tried. He was proud of where he lived- well, his room anyway. He was proud of the improvements he'd made to the small space since elementary school. One improvement, for example, was the almost empty bottle of odor eliminating Febreze that he kept under his bed for whenever he needed it. Another improvement were the random posters some of his other friends had lent him when they didn't want them anymore. He used them to cover up the many holes in his walls. One of Kenny's favorite parts about his room were the candles. Not because they were pretty and smelled nice, but because with his family as poor as they were, they couldn't keep paying the energy bill, so Kenny bought a bunch of random cheap candles to light it up. The fact that they were pretty and smelled nice was simply a bonus for when company was over.

Kenny didn't care one way or the other about impressing people, Craig knew that. But every time he went to Kenny's house, he was impressed non-the-less. He could tell that Kenny actually put an effort into keeping his room nice and he appreciated it. The reason that Craig liked to go to Kenny's house more than his own was very simple. One, Kenny's parents never bugged them. Two, they never had a curfew. And three, if Kenny went undetected by his dad, there would be alcohol. So anytime Kenny offered to have him over, it was an automatic yes.

They walked for what seemed like forever, and then walked some more. The 'bad' side of South Park was a shockingly long distance away from the good side. Kenny continued to keep his hood down and his gloves off while they walked, even despite the freshly falling snow and as a result, began to shiver.

"If you're cold then put your hood back on."

"I'm not cold."

Craig stopped and looked Kenny in the face. "Yes. You are. You're shivering," Kenny smiled at him.

"I'm not cold, though," Suddenly a large clump of snow landed itself on top of Kenny's head.

Craig chuckled loudly and asked if Kenny was cold yet. "Douche!" Kenny grabbed as much snow as he could, and flung it in Craig's face.

Craig angled his face in mock surprise, dashing a few feet away from Kenny and picking up more snow. He fired three snow balls, one missing, one grazing Kenny's arm, and one hitting the middle of Kenny's neck spot-on.

Kenny loved the snow, don't get him wrong, but having it drip into his coat and down his chest was just unpleasant. He grinned evilly at a laughing Craig, grabbing a handful of snow and chucking it at him. Craig dodged it with ease, earning him several more throws to the face. He ducked, causing all of the snow balls thrown at him to miss.

The boys ran off of the side walk and into an area where they both hid behind trees. Several seconds passed by with no movement. Then finally, Craig stepped out from behind his tree, a snow ball in each hand. Before he had time to realize what was happening, Kenny tackled him to the ground, pinning him down and covering his face with snow.

Craig angrily wiped the snow off his face, pushing Kenny off of him and onto the ground. Kenny hit the ground laughing. He rolled a bit, and held his sides at his friend's reaction. Craig flipped him off.

- - - - **Tuesday at the start of the last class of the day.**

Bebe looked around the class room, thinking rapidly of who might be able to help her. She looked at Pip, then decided against it. She looked around once again and spotted Kyle. Well, he was in art this semester, but he didn't hate Clyde. She looked around a few more times, eliminating pretty much everyone in the class until something caught her eye. Back in the corner of the class room sat a boy with red and black hair, dark clothes, and a spiral she guessed he was supposed to be using for notes covered in the most elaborate shaded pencil drawing she'd ever seen.

'He's creative,' She thought. 'He also wouldn't care if everybody hates him for it,' She thought for a while, deciding he probably hated Clyde as well.

The bell signaled the release of class, and the end of school for the day. Bebe quickly jammed all of her things into her back pack like the rest of the kids, hurrying to say good bye to her friends so she could catch up to that emo kid. She looked out into the hallway, searching for him before she ran into the mob. She was a bit disappointed when she didn't see him, she'd probably missed him, and now she was going to have to wait through another day of school.

"Ahem," A voice behind her made her jump and look behind her. Dylan stood there looking at her for a second. He made an expression with his hand, but she didn't get what he was trying to say, her brain wasn't working.

"W-what?" She frantically tried to make her brain work again.

"Move."

"Oh!" She was about to move when she remembered her predicament with Clyde. "Wait!"

Dylan looked at her blankly, waiting for her to continue.

"I-I-" She cleared her throat. "I have a proposition for you."

Dylan sighed, setting his back pack on a seat behind him and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't like talking to her. He leaned against the desk casually. "What's that?"

"Well my boy- my X-boyfriend cheated on me and I want to get back at him."

"Okay, good luck." Dylan started to pick up his back pack.

"No, wait! I need your help!" He glanced back at her and sighed, looking irritated.

"Why."

"I can't come up with a good plan on my own, believe me, I've tried," He still didn't look interested so she continued. "I'm not creative enough, but I can tell from your drawings that you are," He glared at her. "Please!"

"Why should I help you, you don't even know my name."

Bebe had to admit he had a point. "Okay, nice to meet you, I'm Bebe Stevens," She held out her hand to shake, but he picked up his back pack and started to leave. "You'll get to publicly humiliate Clyde Donovan!" He stopped and turned around.

"I can do that any day."

"Yeah, but now you can do it for me! Please! I can't do it by myself…"

Dylan thought of all of the reasons not to do this. 1, Helping Bebe Stevens. 2, He'd probably be hated even more by everyone because of it. 3, He would have to spend time with Bebe Stevens. 4, …Helping Bebe Stevens. He then thought of all of the reasons why he should. 1, Bebe Stevens would owe him one. 2, Less people would call him 'emo kid' or 'red goth'. 3, He could have a reason for publicly humiliating Clyde Donovan. 4, Bebe Stevens would fricken OWE HIM ONE.

Against his better judgment, Dylan agreed.

"Yes!" Bebe jumped in the air. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah, so what do I have to do?"

"Um, well, if you could help me come up with a plan," Dylan started walking away. "Hey, wait!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it covered," He started walking down the stairs, Bebe rushing after him and standing at the top of the stairs. "Come up with a plan to humiliate Clyde…" He continued down the stairs, reaching the first floor and yelled. "You owe me one!" He then headed toward the doors out. He started walking down the street, putting his head phones on and continuing on his route home.

Bebe smiled to herself. 'Fuck, yes.'

- - - - **Tuesday, about 7:30pm.**

Kenny took an inhale of nicotine and looked at Craig. "So you need somewhere to crash Friday?"

Craig looked up at Kenny suddenly. He'd been drifting off in thought when suddenly Kenny had spoken. "What do you mean?" Craig shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, because the party's goina be fuckin' sweet and I know you can't really go home smellin' like booze."

"Yeah, well…"

"You could crash at my place, Dude."

Craig didn't have to think about it for long. "Sounds good to me."

- - - - **Tuesday, about 10:00pm.**

Dylan lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. When he'd first heard Bebe's deal, he didn't like it one bit. He didn't know if he'd actually wanted to do this or not, it was more kind of an in the moment decision. Now that he had time to think about it, he realized that during their conversation Bebe had called him creative. Given, she hadn't really called _him_ creative, she'd called _Red Goth_ creative, but never the less he would prove her right! She was a stupid blonde bitch, but she was also going to be a correct stupid blonde bitch.

Dylan jumped up from his bed and sat down at his desk. Papers and plans flew from the desk all night, the not-quite-perfect creations that would bring Clyde Donovan down in front of the entire student body. Dylan threw away idea after idea until finally at precisely 1:36am he had the perfect plan.


	3. Wednesday

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I meant to have it posted yesterday but my creative juices were at an absolute stand-still yesterday. So the first part of the story, mainly the part with Craig and Kenny, might not be all that great so I am VERY sorry.**

**Enjoy, please. : )**

"Uuugh," Kenny looked at his high school and sank. Once you went in that place, there was no coming out until school was over and roughly 7 hours of your life had passed you by. He started to whine loudly as he and Craig moved closer and closer to the large building.

"What's your problem," Craig didn't look concerned.

"I can't do it, man."

"Christ's sake, it's only Wednesday Kenny."

Kenny stopped and turned to his friend, a look of pure desperation on his face. "Let's skip."

"Jesus."

"C'monnnn."

Craig sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Will you shut up if I skip with you?"

"Yes!" A hopeful expression soon filled Kenny's face. Maybe he wouldn't have to drown in a goddamn class room all day!

Kenny gestured excitedly with his arms when Craig agreed, but then called his attention back to his friend to hear the rest of his sentence. "-But I'm going to first period, I like science."

Craig didn't look too happy so Kenny thanked him and started walking away quickly. He yelled to Craig behind him and practically skipped away with glee. "I'll meet you at Stark's Pond!" Craig just nodded to himself, turned around and went to class.

Kenny ran the entire way to Stark's Pond; he couldn't get away from his class rooms fast enough. He knew it was only Wednesday, and he should rightly be able to handle more than just two days of class, but he couldn't. The idea of having to sit in a cold room with no windows and listen to somebody talk about something they didn't understand was unbearable.

Kenny set his back pack on the ground and sat beside it. He thought for a while about some of his class mates. He pictured how his life might be if he still hung out with Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. He chuckled quietly, if he still hung out with them he'd probably be dead right now. There was nothing wrong with his old friends- well there was nothing wrong with Stan and Kyle, he just hated being the expendable one. It's like they didn't realize or care that every time he died, he went to Hell for an unknown amount of time.

Kenny laid back in the snow, crossing his arms behind his head.

He wasn't bitter towards them, he was just sick of it. He didn't feel like joining them on their crazy adventures just to be the one that got eaten by an extinct species of dinosaur or crushed by some random tree branch, large rock, or elevator. He enjoyed Craig because Craig was just Craig. He wasn't Craig: Voted most likely to be Hitler and send all minorities into oblivion. He wasn't even Craig: Star foot ball player and voted happiest couple with life-long girlfriend. He wasn't anything but what he truly wanted to be, and Kenny was oddly attracted to it.

He reached his hand out in front of him, stretching and flexing his fingers. He laid there thinking for the whole hour and a half it took Craig to be excused from class and arrive.

"What are you doing?" Craig had walked up to Kenny and stopped, noticing that his friend was oddly captivated by his own hand.

"Look, I can't move my ring finger without moving my pinky."

"That's the same with everybody," Kenny looked up at Craig for the first time since he'd been there.

"Oh yeah? Show me."

Craig held up his hand as if to show Kenny that he couldn't move one finger without the other as well, but instead he just flipped Kenny off.

Kenny frowned slightly, placing his extended arm back behind his head. Craig threw his back pack on the ground next to Kenny's and sat down.

"So…" Craig tried to lie down next to his friend, but the snow was too cold on his back and he sat up again. "Why did you want to come here?"

"I don't know, is there some place you'd rather be?"

"Not really, there's just nothing to do here,"

"We could swim," Kenny sat upright suddenly.

"What? No we can't."

"Yeah, Dude. Watch," Kenny stood up off the ground, walking to the edge of the icy lake.

"Kenny, what are you doing?"

Kenny took off his shoes and left them in the snow, walking toward the dock just a few feet away from him. Walking on the dock was colder than walking in the grass and it made a small burst of chills to rack up Kenny's spine.

"You can't swim in the water, Kenny, you'll drown," Craig started to stand up, walking closer to Kenny.

His jacket was unzipped and discarded, leaving Kenny in only his thin shirt before it too was thrown onto the dock.

A flutter made Craig's stomach sink when Kenny had started to discard his clothes, but he brushed it off. He picked up his pace, walking to the edge of the dock and mentally preparing himself for anything Kenny might do.

Kenny started to sprint toward the edge of the dock, but skidded to a stop on the very last plank of wood, turning and laughing to his friend. "Don't worry, I'll just come back."

Craig just stood there. He realized quickly that Kenny was going to do whatever Kenny was going to do, so he simply sighed and picked up Kenny's shirt, shoes, and jacket, placing them on top of their back packs' so they would stay dry. He then walked up to the edge of the dock again. Kenny was looking down at the ice-water beneath him. He discarded his pants and threw them at Craig. "Dude, 'the fuck are you doing? I don't want to see that."

"I don't want 'em to get wet, they're my only pair!"

"Oh you don't want your clothes to get wet? 'Kay, here's an idea: Don't jump in the goddamn water!" Craig threw the pants back at Kenny, but he just placed them on the snowy dock behind him.

Kenny shook his head and backed up a few feet. He waited about as long as two fractions of a second before launching himself into the frozen pond like a cannon ball.

Kenny always did weird shit like this, doing things that were seemingly fatal to others. Craig wondered if Kenny did them for that reason- because he could. It must have been exciting to cheat death like that. He'd stand on the very edge of high roof tops, jump into literally freezing water like this. It was fascinating to Craig, way more fascinating than science class. He was oddly drawn to Kenny's absurd actions, the things he'd say, the actions he'd take. He was so different from anyone else at school that it was surprisingly refreshing to be around him.

Kenny resurfaced in a matter of seconds, happily screaming. "WOAH! We should NOT be in this water, Craig!"

"Yeah, no shit!" Craig walked to the edge of the dock to help his friend out of the water. "Don't pull me in, I swear to god."

Kenny took his hand thankfully and was lifted until he was securely standing on the dock once again. He stood there hyperventilating with the biggest smile on his face until he had the means to put his clothes back on. He picked up his pants as if he was going to throw his clothes back on and then stay by the pond, but Craig stopped him.

"No way, Dude. You need to come to my house and take a hot shower."

"But I just did."

"That, was not a shower. That was you trying not to die for about a second. C'mon," Craig gave him his own jacket and the one he'd previously discarded.

Kenny put his pants on over his soaked boxers, placing his shoes on his feet and wrapping his and Craig's jackets around his body. They walked to Craig's house slowly and upon arriving told Craig's mom that Kenny had fallen into a pond by accident and the two of them were made to leave school.

Dylan was excited, to say the least. He tried to calmly walk through the halls at lunch time while he searched for Bebe. The entirety of his plan was written inside of his spiral, it was without a doubt the best plan ever. He walked into the Science wing, she was no where to be seen. He walked into the lunch room, no luck there either. He searched the hallway that held the girls bathroom, but the blonde girl had not turned up anywhere. He began up the stairs, searching random hallways until suddenly he heard his nick name.

"Hey, Goth Kid!"

He turned to where the voice had come from, spotting Bebe inside their shared English room. "Don't fucking call me that."

"S-_ooo_rry. You never told me your name," Bebe was sitting on top of her desk, her back pack in the seat behind it.

He sat on the desk across from her, opening his own back pack and fishing through it for his spiral. "It's Dylan."

At first, Bebe didn't understand what he was saying, then it dawned on her that he'd told her his name and she didn't know how to respond. In all seriousness, she hadn't actually expected him to tell her his name and now that he had, it was weird. She felt shallow all of a sudden. She pictured hearing his name and going _'Ooooh, I remember. That _is_ your name, how silly of me to forget!' _But that's not what happened. She had legitimately never heard his name before. "Oh…" Was all she said.

Dylan stopped looking through his back pack and looked at her. "What?"

"No, nothing it's just-"

"What."

"It's just I never pictured you as a Dylan…" She lied and felt even more awful for it. She couldn't believe that she had asked this complete stranger for help, a pink tinge of embarrassment filled her cheeks.

"Whatever," He didn't seem at all bothered that Bebe had had no clue what his name was. He yanked the spiral out of his back pack quickly; flipping to the page with the plan scribbled all over it, and thrust it into Bebe's hands.

She read through the notes very carefully, letting the entire thing sink in before placing the spiral down on her lap and looking Dylan in the eyes. "Wow."

"Yeah, you can change some of it if you want, y'know."

"No, no. This is great!" She laughed a little and read through it quickly once again. "It's perfect!"

Dylan smiled to himself. Even though this was Bebe Stevens complimenting him, it still felt nice.

Suddenly Bebe stood up. "Okay, let's do this."

"Do what?" He looked at the spiral. "Right now?"

Bebe nodded vigorously. "Yep, we have to set everything up soon if we're going to get him today. Let's shoot for the period after lunch."

Dylan, granted, was a bit surprised at Bebe's eagerness, but as soon as she'd grabbed her bag and headed for the door, he did the same. They walked down the hall side by side, discussing things like the best way to go about this and the best object to use for that. Pretty soon by the end of lunch they had everything set up.

"So we're gonna watch this happen, right?" Dylan looked at the short girl next to him.

"Oh hell, yeah."

"You're not worried about missing class? I thought you stupid jocks liked school."

"Okay there are a lot of things wrong with that statement," Bebe put her hand on her hip and looked up at Dylan. "One, I'm not a jock, I'm a cheerleader-"

"Same thing!"

"Na na na na, no. Okay listen to me. Girl jocks are the like super aggressive lacrosse players that do girl rugby and like powder puff foot ball and shit. Cheerleaders are just hot."

"Says you."

"Two," Bebe raised her voice, trying to ignore his comment. Dylan just laughed and crossed his arms, looking at her. "Nobody _likes_ class, jocks just go to class all of the time because if they don't then they get kicked off of the foot ball team. And three, screw you, you like go smoke behind the school instead of going to class all the time."

"No I don't, you've just never noticed me sitting in class before," Okay, so just because he could hold a conversation with the girl didn't mean she was decent. She was still a stupid blonde bitch, she was just also mildly entertaining.

"Yeah, well, whatever."

Dylan smirked and looked forward once again. Next period, Clyde was going down.

- - - - **After school.**

Dylan set off for his house after school swelling with pride. His plan had worked out perfectly, Clyde had been so embarrassed that he'd run out of the class room and into a bathroom at the other end of the school which, hilariously enough, caused many more people to be included in the not-so-inside joke.

Dylan and Bebe were so happy with the results that they'd spent an extra couple of minutes together before parting to their respective friend groups (Dylan parting instead to arrive late to his class). But now the whole deal was over with and the both of them could continue on with their lives, never speaking to each other again…

Dylan didn't quite have enough time to diagnose his sudden drop in mood, he'd heard something snap behind him. A twig maybe? Whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore because he heard a voice. "Hey, Red Goth."

Dylan got very angry very quickly and turned around. "Don't fucking-" Before him stood four of what appeared to be SPH's biggest athletes. "'The fuck do you want."

One of the four men stepped forward. "We heard you don't have a very good sense of humor. We thought we'd act like the nice guys we are and help you change it."

Whatever these guys were doing didn't sound like something Dylan wanted to be a part of. Now you must understand, Dylan would never ever run from a fight. Especially a fight against dumb-ass jocks, but something in the back of Dylan's mind told him he wasn't going to live through this.

Two of the beast-like men took steps forward, and Dylan's eyes grew wide. He took a step back, hesitating when the group in front of him didn't make a move. He nervously took another step backward- wrong idea. The group made a move to grab him, so he turned and tried to sprint away but it was too late, one of them caught his arm. The guy jerked him so hard toward them that his back pack flew off his arm and onto the grass beside them. Before he knew what'd happened, his head started spinning from a fierce punch to the face. Another of the men punched him, making him dizzy enough not to catch himself before he hit the ground. He held his bleeding nose. "What the FUCK!"

"You think it's funny to make fun of somebody like that?" Dylan rested his throbbing head against his hand, he really really wanted his vision to stop spinning.

"Listen to him, man, he's laughing about it right now. He thinks it's fucking funny."

"Well I don't think he'll be laughing much after this."

Dylan held his stomach, it didn't feel right. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that being kneed there so many times would make something not right. It felt soft, had it always felt that soft? He didn't remember. As the four boys started walking away from him, he heard them start talking again.

"Goddamn little faggot, I hope he learned his lesson."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. I hope that girl learns her lesson too."

Despite all of the blood that was probably filling his ears, Dylan swore he heard them threaten Bebe. He started trying to talk, but only little grumbles came out at first.

"Is he makin' noise over there?"

"Ew, he's like coughing up blood."

"Don't," Dylan shakily started talking, lifting himself on weak arms. "Don't fucking touch Bebe."

"Don't talk to me, you emo fuck."

"Didn't you hear me?" Dylan put a hand to the bleeding half of his forehead, searching for his back pack lazily. "I said don't you fucking touch her," Dylan hated Bebe Stevens, don't get him wrong. There was just something seriously FUCKED UP with four guys ganging up and doing to her what they'd done to him.

The guys scoffed, saying something he didn't quite hear before they all magically disappeared somehow and it was all of a sudden dark outside. Dylan tried to scream at them before they vanished but by the time he'd finished his sentence, they were gone. So he kept saying the same sentence over and over until he realized that he was somehow in his bed. He put his hand to his throbbing head and said it again.

"Don't touch her."


	4. Thursday

**Chapter 4: Thursday**

**Hello : )**

**This is a short chapter, I'm sorry, but I will update very soon! To people reading only the Crenny side of this story, I'm sorry there isn't much of it here. Craig needs to finish his chores! Next chapter, shit goes down. **

**Enjoy 3**

Butters moved down the halls of his high school at an alarming rate for how crowded they were. It wasn't as if he was going anywhere important, it was simply that Butters enjoyed being the first one to class. He slipped through and past many of his happily mingling peers until something, or rather someone caught his eye.

Kyle vigorously searched through his locker for a new pencil; he'd broken his during his last class. Butters walked over casually, curious only for a moment as to why Kyle was taking the entire contents of his locker and throwing it on the floor behind him. "Hey, Kyle."

Kyle sighed irritably, the last thing he needed right now was a visit from Butters. The afore mentioned blonde boy waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Whatchya doin'?"

"Butters, I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, okay. Well are you going to be at the party this Friday?"

That was the last straw, Kyle had been hearing about this party all week and he had yet to have even one single question about it answered. He'd asked several people about it, where was it? Who was hosting it? Who was going to be there? But every time the person would get distracted and leave before answering! On top of that, Kyle had been stuck tutoring the re-incarnation of Hitler himself against his will, and he couldn't find one single pencil in his entire locker!

"WHAT party, Butters!"

Butters was a bit taken back by Kyle's hostility, but he answered none-the-less. "D-Damien is hosting a party at his house this Friday."

"Damien?"

"Yeah, y'know, son of Satan-"

"Oh, right," Kyle had calmed down quickly after his outburst and had resumed the search for a pencil just as quickly.

"He's invited everybody at the school."

"Huh," Kyle pulled three large text books out of his locker and threw them on the ground. He searched where the books had been.

"So are you going?"

"Oh, uh, probably not. I have a big project due."

Butters shifted his feet slightly. "Alright, I have to get to class. See ya Kyle."

Dylan was starting to get a little annoyed. All he wanted to do was be to class on time, but apparently that was too much to ask for. It was like for every step he took, he was pushed back two more. He gently pushed some brown-haired girl out of the way, advancing almost three whole steps before some big idiot came through and accidentally hit him in the ribs with his text book.

Dylan hissed loudly in pain. "Watch it, Asshole!"

The guy turned to him in alarm. "Calm down! Jesus."

Dylan grunted angrily, that was it, he needed to get out of this crowd of people NOW. He pushed past people until he was safe against the wall. From there he moved down the hall to his class as fast as he could. He went inside and set his back pack on his desk, taking a moment to lightly hold his still aching ribs.

He heard Bebe's voice from outside of the class room and remembered that he needed to talk to her. You see, after waking up and looking in the mirror at the many visible injuries on his person, he'd decided that he would offer to help keep an eye on her, in a way. Now he didn't claim to be the strongest guy ever, he wouldn't even call himself that good at fighting- he was, in fact, probably the worst person to be in charge of protecting anyone, but he thought maybe in a bad situation he could at least divert attention enough for Bebe to run away.

It wasn't like it was just her or anything either, he just thought it was wrong to knowingly let a girl like that get taken advantage of. He waited by his desk until Bebe entered the room, She walked to her desk and hastily glanced at him before setting her bag down. "Hey, Dylan."

He walked over to her, placing one of his hands on her desk. "I have a proposition for you."

Bebe began to chuckle and look up at him but something was wrong. She looked at the hand he'd set next to her. It was all bandaged up, the knuckles were wrapped and faint dots of red were seeping through. "Oh my god, D-" She looked at his face and stopped. His left eye was blackened, his lip was split, and two small bandages adorned his face, one on the bridge of his nose and one on the edge of his jaw. "What the hell happened to you!"

Dylan was confused at first, not one person that day had noticed his change in appearance. He was about to ask what she was talking about when he noticed his bandaged hand. He moved his hand securely into his pocket before deciding that ignoring Bebe's question was the best thing to do. "Do you want to hear my deal?"

"I want to know what the fuck happened to you," Bebe crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

Dylan didn't know why, he just really didn't want Bebe to know that he'd gotten his ass handed to him. "Nothing! Fuck! Do you want to hear what I have to say, or not?"

Bebe frowned and Dylan felt a little ping of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, what were you going to say?"

He looked up at her. "I know I'm not the best bet when it comes to like fighting and all of that, but I wanted to offer you protection, kind of, I don't know."

Bebe looked honestly confused by his statement. "What?"

"Like I could be there and beat the shit out of people if they tried to hurt you," Did he really start that sentence with the word '_like'_? This sounded really dumb saying it out loud. He wanted to leave.

"Is somebody going to hurt me?"

"Well people might be angry that we humiliated Clyde…"

Bebe gasped. "Is that what happened?"

"No! Just in case, kind of."

Bebe looked like she was thinking about it for a couple moments. "Does that mean you'd like be with me all of the time or something?" She giggled a little bit. "Like my own personal body guard?"

He really hoped the flush of embarrassment he felt didn't show on his face. "No, I won't follow you around or something, I'll just be close by," He shifted his hands inside his pockets. "For example, instead of smoking behind the school at lunch, ill be inside in case something happens."

"Okay, honestly, what is going on? You're freaking me out. Like a lot."

Dylan looked around to make sure nobody around them was listening. "Okay, yesterday I heard some big guys say something about you."

"So obviously they're going to beat me up then."

"No, just, ugh. Please?"

Bebe sighed, she knew she wasn't getting even close to the whole story, but she could tell that Dylan was really worried, even if he didn't want to show it. Before she had time to answer, their teacher's loud voice rang through the class room telling them to sit down and shut up.

Dylan walked to his desk in the corner of the room, sitting down promptly. He sat there for a few minutes listening to his teacher until his mind started to drift. He stared out the window absently for quite a while until the girl in the seat next to him tapped him on the shoulder.

He was so surprised by the sudden contact that he jumped a little, turning to the girl. "What?" He whispered.

"This is a note from Bebe," She handed him a small folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it quietly and read the little note inside.

"_if I'm going to let you "protect" me or whatever, I'm going to need the whole story."_

Dylan had a minor mental battle with himself over telling her the truth or lying some more, and since lying hadn't worked yet, he decided to tell the truth.

The note worked its way across the class room and back to a certain blonde girl. She waited until the teacher had turned back towards the board to open the note.

"_Some of Clyde's friends followed me after school yesterday. Don't worry about it, really. I'm offering to keep an eye out because youre much smaller than me + youre a girl. They could do some really bad stuff."_

All that Bebe saw when she read that was how they'd followed Dylan after school. Where was he when it happened? How badly was he hurt? If they were Clyde's friends then that meant they were big and strong. She quickly scribbled a reply and sent it back.

Dylan tried to pay attention to whatever was outside of the window, he didn't want to look like a weirdo staring at Bebe or something. The girl next to him tapped him irritably a few seconds later and he thankfully took the note.

"_how badly are you hurt?"_

Emotions flashed through Dylan's mind. He was so confused on how to reply to her. It was completely bewildering to him that she'd noticed his bruised face to begin with, and now she wouldn't let it go. He was annoyed. He was annoyed because he was confused, but this confused didn't feel like confusion, it felt like a dull aching in his chest. His heart started beating fast so he wrote something on the paper and hoped it would get her to stop nagging him about it.

As the little paper made it's way back to the center of the room, Bebe bit her lip. She didn't want to open the paper and read all of the terrible things that had happened to her new friend. She instantly wished she hadn't asked, but then took it back. How could he be so unfazed by it? She slowly and silently opened the paper and released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"_it doesn't matter. Am I your new body guard or what?"_

He was trying really hard to catch her off topic, she could tell. She didn't want to let him off the hook that easily, though. He needed to learn that when people ganged up on you and have you god-knows how many injuries, you were supposed to tell somebody. If not an adult than at least your friends so somebody could make sure you were alright. She took the fact that he'd told her the basics of what'd happened as good enough and wrote him back.

The note slowly came back to Dylan and he was relieved upon reading Bebe's reply.

"_Yep."_

"So you wanna hang out?" Kenny stood gesturing with his hands until Craig answered him.

"I can't, I have to do a bunch of chores and run a bunch of errands so I'm free tomorrow."

"That's cool. And you cleared it with your parents that you're crashing at my place afterward?" Kenny brushed off the pang of disappointment he felt easily.

"Yep," Craig started walking slowly away from Kenny, wanting to get home and get his chores over with as quick as possible.

"See ya," Kenny did the same, turning around and going home. Tomorrow was going to be excellent.


	5. Friday

**Wow, I am so super sorry that I haven't been updating. I totally didn't mean to ignore this story and all of you guys. It's just that I wrote this chapter and hated it because I don't think my writing skills did it any justice, so I've been putting off updating.**

**I am really sorry if it's shitty, feel free to tell me my mistakes so I can re-write a better version of it. THANKYOU**

**: )**

School came and went normally on Friday, some kids hummed excitedly in anticipation, others asking their friends for rides, some kids like Stan even found a cute girl to ask as a date. It was like any Friday, people couldn't wait for it to be over and get on with their weekend- teachers couldn't wait, the secretaries in the office couldn't wait, but that pre-weekend anxiety was increased ten-fold for nearly every student in the school.

The thought of going to a party that everyone in the school was invited to would make it difficult to concentrate for anyone during class, even the honor students were finding it hard to pay attention.

Damien had made sure the week before that everyone knew about the occasion. Nobody really remembered or cared why the spawn of Satan was suddenly throwing a huge party, all they knew was that on Friday night, shit was going to get real.

The day Damien had announced his party was quite the memorable one indeed; he'd stood on top of a table in the middle of the cafeteria and shouted at the top of his lungs.

He'd announced the date and reason with vigor and everyone had cheered excitedly. As several teachers ran to try and pry him off of the table, he shouted his ending statement: "And if I see any freshmen there, there's going to be hell to pay!" Nearly everyone in the crowd had laughed and cheered, save of course for the poor terrified freshman class.

Today, though, school was dragging along with no mercy. Dylan had been true to his word and watched for the boys who'd attacked him, making sure Bebe wasn't in trouble. He'd also made a point not to appear creepy at all- that was definitely NOT his intention. At lunch, though, He'd sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria with an apple, absently taking bites from it and trying to get in some quality thinking time which, by the way, he was missing out on by not smoking. He'd been completely surprised when Bebe had finally entered the lunch room and instead of finding a table somewhere else, had taken a seat next to him with a few girls following behind her.

After school was done for the day, students hurriedly went home to change and shower in preparation for the festivities later that night. One boy, however, did more than just change and shower. Kenny McCormick quickly ran home to grab a few things before moving on to Phase II of his plan.

He grabbed things like scissors, a razor, one of his younger sister's sweatshirts, and his brother Kevin before heading out. They both hurried down the street and entered their high school- one of the very last students to leave letting them in. They ran down the halls cautiously, avoiding faculty and stray students, until they were faced with the locker rooms by the Gym. They looked both ways and went inside.

Phase II was very simple: the McCormick family having no money lead to desperate measures at times like these; the school had working hot water and showers that nobody had used in years, so, they took turns taking showers then shaved and got dressed, heading over to Damien's house directly afterwards.

Bebe, on the other hand, took her time showering and dressing and making herself pretty, ect. She got out of the shower and picked out an outfit she hoped would grab the attention of any and all boys within a mile radius. She thought a short skirt and flattering shirt would do the trick nicely. After giving herself one more once-over in the mirror, she headed to Wendy's.

Craig didn't do much with himself. He didn't care all that much about impressing girls or dressing up. One change he did make, though, was wear a long-sleeved black shirt. He thought it made his outfit of jeans, gloves, and a hat look a little nicer at least. He nodded curtly to himself in the mirror before leaving his house for the night.

Dylan smoked. He couldn't at lunch, so he really needed to now. He smoked and thought about nothing and it was great. He stood in his front yard and watched the occasional group of students pass his house on the way to the party for several minutes. He sighed to himself softly; he knew he needed to get inside and get ready- Bebe and her friend Wendy would be by to walk with him to Damien's any minute- Dylan just didn't want to do anything. He didn't' know how he felt about his sudden friendship with Bebe; just last week he'd been carrying on with his life and hating her guts- now, they were closer then he ever remembered being to his other friends.

He went into his house and made little to no adjustments to his outfit. He took quick shower, but other than that all he did was replace his eyeliner with a neater line and put on a thin silver chain necklace- it was mostly just there to show sportsmanship to the whole thing, that he wasn't being made to go.

He stepped outside to meet Wendy and Bebe when the doorbell rang. Seeing the length of Bebe's skirt made him strangely uncomfortable but it didn't bother him all that much so he didn't pay the feeling much mind.

Students came from all directions to Damien's house. There were people on the side walks, in the roads, some even through other people's yards. The commotion outside was nothing compared to inside the house, though. It was like the huge lot swallowed everyone because even though it was smaller than the school, it was barely packed. The dance floor was covered in people, the kitchen was turned into a bar, and there were large groups of people everywhere but somehow it was 100% easier to move through the crowds here.

"Alright, Kenny I'm gonna go get me some ass," Kevin looked down at his brother, giving a thumbs up.

Kenny just stared at him for a while until Kevin shrugged and disappeared into the crowd. Kenny curiously looked around the large group in front of him, seeking out Craig. He slipped past people, searching absently- parties just weren't as fun without your best friend there to laugh at all of your awkward jokes.

A sophomore girl ran behind Kenny. "Hi, Kenny!"

He turned, looking over the girl in front of him. "Do I know you?"

She obviously thought that was very funny because she was still laughing a minute later. "Come on, let's get you a drink!"

Kenny smiled. "Good idea."

Craig was bored, plain and simple. He'd seen a couple people he knew and talked for a while but just as soon as the conversation would start, it would stop. He wandered aimlessly around the house, going upstairs and playing Xbox for a while, going downstairs and drinking for a while. Before he knew it, the party had been going on for 2 and a half hours and he had yet to see Kenny.

He was starting to think maybe on the way there Kenny had gotten run over by a truck or something. He went down the stairs, stopping halfway. "Hey, Kevin!"

Kenny's older brother turned around on the stairs to look at Craig. It took him a minute to realize he knew the boy. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Is Kenny here?" Craig pressed himself against the railing to let a small group of people up the stairs.

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was downstairs."

"Oh, thanks," Craig sighed, nothing about that sentence was helpful. He continued down the stairs leisurely, walking to the bar and grabbing himself another drink. He stood there for a few minutes drinking. About two seconds into his drink he started feeling dizzy. He must have grabbed a stronger drink than he intended to, his head was swimming. He meant to turn around and ask someone what was in the cup, but a flash of orange from the crowd caught his attention first.

It was probably just his imagination, but Kenny looked like he was glowing. Craig stood dumbfounded, staring at his friend in the middle of the dance floor.

Kenny was surrounded by people but he was in another world. All he heard was the music, all he felt were the lyrics, all he knew was the deep bass playing a slow rhythm. Where had he learned to dance like that? Where had he gotten the clothes he was wearing? Craig was so confused about what he was seeing.

In place of the usual dirty T-shirt that was covered by an over-sized orange jacket there sat a thin sweatshirt. It was still orange and it looked almost exactly like the other one, but this one tightly hugged Kenny's middle. It was zipped almost all the way up but there was no shirt underneath to keep it from sloping to his slight curve so the idea of zipping it up for modesty was thrown out the window.

His pants hung low across his hips, the tight sleeves of the thin sweatshirt framing his muscled arms. It was all very erotic and Craig couldn't rightly deal with it. Suddenly Kenny caught Craig's eye and he stopped swaying to the beat. Craig didn't know whether to thank god he'd stopped or curse him for not continuing.

"Craig!" He finally realized Kenny was calling out to him as Kenny got closer. "I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"Um…" He took a swig of his drink, hoping it would get his mouth working. "Here."

Kenny just smiled. "Dude, I cannot wait to get fucking wasted! Let's go see where they're doing shots!"

Kenny was yelling over the music but Craig could still barely hear him so he moved closer. "What!"

Kenny grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. He looked around for a while before jumping on top of a counter and grabbing two shot glasses from a high cabinet. He jumped down and poured something into both.

"What's in these?" Kenny shrugged and downed his, Craig following suit.

Kenny slammed his class onto the counter, yelling. "Let's go dance!"

"No way, I don't dance."

"Oh Jesus, come ooon!" Craig just shook his head. "You are soo whiny!"

"How am I being whiny!" His question went unanswered and he was quickly pulled to the center of the living room turned dance floor. Unfortunately for Craig, as soon as they were out there, Kenny started dancing again- making Craig's legs turn to jello.

Kenny rocked to the beat, a particular part of the song captivating him and bringing a new flourish to his movements. Craig could do nothing but stare. He was being sucked in by the sight in front of him; the whole world went blank around Kenny but Craig didn't mind.

He hadn't even realized he'd been keeping the beat with his foot and bobbing his head until Kenny spoke up. "See? I know you wanna dance! Go find some chick and bring her back here, have some fun!"

Craig completely ignored Kenny's comment and just watched as the chorus wound back around and Kenny spun, getting lower and then coming up again. Something- he didn't know what, but something about the way Kenny moved made Craig want to reach out and touch him. Craig swallowed thickly, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. He lent forward and placed his hands tightly on Kenny's hips "I'd much rather stick around."

Kenny's breath caught in his throat, his movements slowed quite drastically as a cold shiver ran up his spine. A pleasant feeling laid itself in the pit of Kenny's stomach and he found the beat in his hips once again. He leant into Craig slightly, holding onto him and moving tantalizingly with the beat.

They were lost in the music, but mostly in each other. They moved pretty much in sync, a little clumsily on Craig's end. Neither of them had noticed how close they'd gotten to one another until Craig's grip tightened desperately on Kenny's hips and he gave a predatory growl.

Suddenly everything heated up and Craig cursed his long-sleeved shirt. They were so close that every movement held pleasure and Craig's hands slid up Kenny's sides slowly, bringing him closer and making him arch against him.

A small noise was drawn from Kenny's throat as Craig ground himself against him. Suddenly the song that'd been blaring stopped and left both boys to realize what'd just happened. They released each other and tried to catch their breath.

Kenny stepped back a couple feet, fighting the blush on his face and clearing his throat. He could tell Craig was feeling just as awkward as he was. "Want to get a drink?"

Dylan walked through the house, at some point he'd been separated from Wendy and Bebe but he didn't really care. He assumed they were off dancing with some random guys and wouldn't be much for conversation anyway.

He climbed the stairs, slower than he would have liked. The alcohol from his drink was intoxicating as hell, he wondered who was mixing the drinks. At the top of the stairs was nothing new. A bathroom, two bedrooms, a hallway, a study, and of course a room so full of kids playing video games that you couldn't tell which controller was plugged into what.

He stood in the door way casually watching people game for a while. He didn't really remember why he was even at this party. Usually he would never willing place himself somewhere like this.

He looked into his cup and threw his head back, swallowing everything left in one big gulp. He winced at the burn in his throat, picking his head back up and dizzying slightly. Why was he here? He'd continued to think about it and had yet to come up with an answer. Well, he knew he came here _with_ people. He came with that black haired chick- what was her name? She had blue eyes.. Wendy. That was her name. He also came here with Bebe. He felt himself flush. Bebe… Bebe! His eyes flew open with realization.

Of course that's why he was here! He was supposed to be protecting his new friend. He quickly maneuvered around people and down the stairs. He spotted Wendy quickly, she was right on the edge of the crowd, drunkenly grinding with Stan Marsh. Ew…

"Wendy!"

Wendy looked up at the sound of her name. "Oh, hi Dylan," Stan looked at Dylan and cocked his head to the side as if he didn't remember why he looked familiar. Dylan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where did Bebe go?" Wendy stopped swaying her hips in thought, putting a finger to her chin.

"Uuuummmm… Oh! She said she went to go find you," _Shit._

"When did she say that?"

"I don't know, what time is it?"

Dylan looked at the clock framed on the wall opposite him. "It's like 7 I think," His vision was a little blurry, he could read time, give him a break!

"Oh," Wendy continued to think, "I don't know."

Giving a grand huff of annoyance, Dylan left in search of Bebe. He checked the bar, she wasn't there. He looked in every room upstairs, nowhere in sight. He even asked around a little, but everyone had useless information.

He took a seat on a couch next to the bar. Bebe was probably just having a good time dancing, nothing to worry about. He started to really relax into the couch, but as soon as he did he noticed that the couch had more than one occupant, it had three- and the other two were currently wrapped around each other making out vigorously. He stood up immediately.

He walked a couple of feet from the couch and leaned against a wall, watching people dance and feeling the alcohol fuzz around in his head.

A small yelp was heard, it was so small that Dylan almost missed it. He closed his eyes and listened intently for a few seconds. He was about to brush it off as the alcohol when he heard it again. He jutted upright, looking around- _where had it come from?_

Then he spotted it- there was a door next to him. He quickly walked over and opened it, it was just the side of the house.

_Clank_

_Bang_

_CRASH_

"Don't touch me!"

He ran toward the noises, a little ways behind the house. There stood Bebe, verbally abusing two drunk seniors. She was backing away from them with her shirt ripped slightly. She held the two ripped sides of her shirt together loosely, trying to keep herself composed.

Dylan ran forward, he pulled one of the men backward and hit him in the face, calling the attention of the other man to him. "What the fuck did you do that for!"

Bebe took the opportunity to kick the man in front of her in the crotch. He doubled over in pain, shouting swears at her.

"Are you okay?" Dylan looked at Bebe, but barely got the question out before he was roughly grabbed by the shirt and thrown on the ground.

The larger boy above him smelled strongly of alcohol, it was obviously affecting him strongly for when he bent down to hurt Dylan some more, he stopped and let his head spin for a second.

Dylan jumped up and made to punch him again but was caught by the shoulder. The teen who'd been doubled over a minute ago was now before him kneeing him in the stomach.

Bebe rand forward, punching the afore mentioned teen as hard as she could. He kicked Dylan aside and grabbed her, pinning her against the house. He was talking to her, trying to intimidate her probably, but she didn't hear any of it- she was too focused on the scene happening behind him.

Dylan quickly got up off the ground, tricking his opponent and grabbing his head, bringing it down onto his knee and making him pass out instantly. Dylan limped over to the boy holding Bebe, he was trying to ignore the angry protests from his throbbing knee.

He ripped the chain from around his neck and wrapped it around his hand, taking the house key from his pocket and putting it between his fingers.

The man had his back turned, he obviously thought his counter part had won the fight. He started to touch Bebe and that's when Dylan lost it. He tapped him on the shoulder, making the man whirl around to face him.

A look of pure shock shown on his face before Dylan punched him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

They walked in silence down the cold street. They walked in silence because Bebe had requested they walk in silence. That was all good and fine, Dylan didn't want to be a complainer or anything, but he was seriously pissed and the whole silence thing was just making it worse.

As they walked farther and farther from the party, more time went by and as more time went by, the bruises on Bebe's arms and face started to get darker and darker. She wouldn't tell him what they had done, she didn't want to talk about it. She'd said thank you a hundred times and had hugged him even, but it only made him feel worse.

He was pissed because even though he was pretty sure they hadn't raped her or anything, they had still hurt her and he wasn't there. He should have been there. He should have remembered why he was at the goddamn party to begin with instead of getting drunk and being an asshole.

"I'm sorry."

"Can we not talk about it?" Bebe moved her hair behind her ear.

Dylan's anger bubbled a little bit. He needed to talk about it, he felt so shitty. "…yeah."

They walked a few more blocks before Bebe spoke up. "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

Dylan stopped, "What?"

"Well, I'd stay at Wendy's but I want her to keep having fun, I think she wants to go home with Stan."

"No, I mean you need to go home so your mom can bandage your," His throat tightened up, "your injuries and stuff."

"My mom thinks I've been at Wendy's all night, I can't let her know. Please, Dylan? I won't be a burden."

He thought for a minute, his mom would be too drunk to notice that he'd even left the house, it wouldn't be an issue really. "… yeah, okay. I think I've got some first aid stuff in my bathroom."

Bebe sat on him bed, looking around his room interestedly. The walls were grey but they weren't at all sad. It was a mellow grey and the colorful posters of bands and all that lit it up nicely. It wasn't like her room at all, but it wasn't like other boys rooms that she'd been in either. They all had pictures of girls and little to no furniture- Dylan's room was filled with little things; A desk with small characters and trinkets, a bookshelf with painted things and CDs, a night stand with the occasional pencil and paper. She was right in deciding that he was more creative than most.

Dylan returned with a pack of frozen peas, he looked very upset. He handed her the bag and a box of band aids, sitting in his desk chair heatedly.

"Why are you mad?" Bebe pressed the bag to her eye.

Dylan seethed quietly, ignoring her question.

"I said thank you. I said it a bunch! Do I owe you now or something?"

He straightened up, looking her hard in the face. "That's why you think I'm mad? Because you think you owe me something?"

"Then why are you mad!"

Dylan stood up angrily, pacing back and forth. He was so angry with himself. Why hadn't he been there the whole time! And now she thought he was mad at her! He growled, putting a hand to his forehead. Why! Why, after all of this time he was finally becoming friends with someone and then he fucks up like this! "WHY!" He didn't mean to yell that part.

"Why what!" Bebe was starting to look mad.

Dylan leaded against his desk, trying to think of what to say. He looked at her and sighed. "Why do you wear stuff like that?"

Bebe looked at her skirt. She looked back up with fire in her eyes. "You're saying this is my fault!" What? No. That's not what he meant at all. She stood up and glared daggers at him, "How dare you! This is not one bit my fault!"

"Well it's not my fault!"

"I never said it was!"

"Then whos fault is it! I mean, its not yours, but it sure would make my job easier if you would put clothes on!"

"Your JOB! Fuck your job! I never asked you to do your 'job'!"

This wasn't right. He didn't want to be taking his anger out on her like this. He needed to apologize. "Bebe-"

"Before you even think of saying one more thing, don't. I'm leaving," Bebe threw the frozen pack at him, picking up her shoes and storming out of his room.

He tried to follow her, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him when she was mad like this. He just needed to wait a little. He laid on his bed, putting his arms behind his head. He was such a dick.


End file.
